Sukoshi (remake)
by msanime1117
Summary: Remake of Sukoshi obviously. If you have already read the first version then I don't have to explain it so readers who have not at least read the first chapter should read it


**Msanime: :( Hello readers! I am remaking this story! Sukoshi! Since I have gotten a very rude message about how horrible the story was! I mean we really got into an argument. So I decided to make the person shut up! By remaking the story over again! So Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Msanime does not own Inuyasha only the fighting style,weapon and OC characters in the story.**

 **Msanime: Alright continue!**

* * *

Kagome growled at Inuyasha. Once again he was in his foul mood. Why can't he understand she has feelings too. Today she was having a bad day. Why? Well one thing for sure is she dropped the jewel shards.

Yes it was a simple mistake. Her bottle had gotten lost in a field of red blossoms. So there was no way she was finding it now. Or at least finding the bottle without Inuyasha complain. Speaking of which the half demon was speaking now.

"Kagome!?"

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" She yelled at him. Kagome never had some peace and quiet. Inuyasha was the main problem. Why does he always have to complain. Even his brother would be quiet. Technically because he barely speaks at all. The quiet ones are always the enemy.

"With what?! It's not like you ever do anything besides be bitchy." That's it Kagome had it! How dare he? She really thinks he's trying to piss her off on purpose.

"Non of your business now what do you want?" She said in as she faked her smile which was constantly twitching. Inuyasha scowled as if she doesn't know.

"I'm hungry."

"Y-you're telling me that you are hungry while I am busy looking for my bottle of the jewel shards?!"

"What?! You lost them?! I can-"

"Shut up Inuyasha! You only care for yourself!" Kagome ran away as far as she could where she hid behind a tree. Nobody cares about her feelings. Why does she even bother. It's not like anyone cared.

She missed her family. She wanted to go home. Get a nice bath. Talk to her best friends. Struggle with her test. Eat food that doesn't have to be hunted out of the forest. Lastly sleep in her bed.

She felt the tears fall down as she crouched down as her back faced the base of the tree and hugged her knees. No one ever considered her feelings.

That's when hands reached out and faced her. She was about to attack knowing she left her bow with Sango but gasped when she saw the bottle of jewel shards in the person hands. She also noticed how bruises and cuts were found on the hands. She also noticed how small the hands were. She looked the person and saw a boy.

He looked no older six with white silvery shaggy hair. His eyes were a pretty cerulean blue. He was a little taller than Shippo. He was wearing an old kimono that was worn out. It was black and had rips on the back. She noticed the one mark on his face.

She gasped when she saw the cuts and blood on his body. He cried out in pain before he passed out. Kagome grabbed the boy but have to be careful not to mess with his injures. She sprinted to find her friends.

"Can you believe Kagome?! She lost the jewel shards!" Already heard the story for the umpteenth time Sango finally had it.

"Can you at least stop complaining about it?! Instead of being a spoiled little brat be responsible and help Kagome. Even Shippo is tired of your constant whining!" Sango's mood changed as she saw Kagome running up with fast speed holding something.

"Sango!"

"Oh Hi Kagome. Did you find the jewel shards?" Kagome intercepted with a look of worried.

"Yes I did now grab my first aid kit!" Sango then begin to worry.

"What do you mean? Your not hurt are you?" Kagome sighed as she sat the boy down. Sango stared in horror at the wounds that revealed. Kagome took off the top area of the Kimono and gasps seeing all of the wounds. There was a huge cut where his chest was and the wound was bleeding rapidly. Also on his ribs were bruises that looked like a smooth round object had hit there.

"Sango. A round shape object is hard to use in battle so the most logical reason is he took a really bad beating. Must have been a samurai that made that cut. I'm going to need your help for this Sango. It's gonna be a long night." Sango nodded. How could someone do that to a child? That's when the guys appeared. Shippo was the first to say.

"Have you notice he looks like Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stared in shock. He did look kinda like him. He had one stripe. 'He must have been a full demon but having develop his full abilities yet.' Thought Inuyasha. He was sure he was a dog demon but could he even be related to him?

"What happened?"

"Yeah. What happened Kagome?" Spoke Miroku as he stared at the boy with concern. He may not know him well but he sure does know a boy not even an adult could even survive injuries like that! He winced when he felt the rib bone go back in place.

"Well as I was...looking for the jewel shards. This boy had found it for me and gave it back to me. I noticed all the injuries so I was about to ask him what happened but he passed out due to blood loss. We are going to have to eat later. So please be patient."

* * *

The next day. Kagome's POV.

It's morning now and everyone is sleep. I've decided to make breakfast a surprise. Every once and awhile I would check up on the little boy.

Poor little boy. He had a really rough night. He seems to be doing better after I've stabilized him. That was really nice of him to just give the jewel shards back to me. Wait how did he find them? So I decided to check on him. I've made him sleep on a blanket which got him comfortable. I went back to noticed that he was gone!

Oh no! I thought he must've ran off! He can't run too far with injuries like that! I'm surprised he even made it far. I even surprised he woke up at all! Please be alright. Great! Now I'm panicking! I pause for a second.

I heard giggling. I looked around and to find the boy picking flowers. He seems to like flowers alot. He's is not a girl. I had to check for injuries down there. Maybe he gets it from his mother's genes.

I decided to stay and make breakfast but watch him from the distance. Every now and then. I see him wince in pain. Besides that he was good enough to move around. Oh he is so cute! Kawaii!

Breaking up my thoughts I hear Shippo yawn. He walks up and gaze at the food. I giggled seeing his face.

Shippo's POV

That breakfast look good! I heard Kagome giggle but then I noticed she was tired. It must be from the kid. Speaking of him. Where is he? So I have decided to ask Kagome.

"Kagome where's that kid?" Kagome smiled and pointed over to the boy that was picking flowers. I've noticed the bandages over his body. So I have wanted to talk to him. Well at least know his name.

So I ran as fast as I could. I guess I ran to fast because he yelped and flinched.

"My bad. My name is Shippo I'm a fox demon!" I posed as I did my grand intrance. Instead the kid was laughing? Laughing?! It took me three hours to come up with that in front of Kagome.

"I like your name." He spoke timidly as he put a flower in my hair. This kid loves flowers. He begins to smell them. As he held the flowers close.

"You sure love flowers." He smiled and nods but he began to blush. The kid was embarrassed. Maybe he thought I was making fun of him? That's when I noticed a tear fell from his right eye.

"I don't know why but demons are not supposed to love flowers which was what those mean villagers told me but I couldn't help it. Himashi told me I got it from my mother who loved flowers."

"Oh. Well I love candy! Tell those demon haters that! I can't help that either because I'm just a kid." The boy began to smile as his hands began to glow showing a bunch a candy! I mean a bunch!

"Wow! How did you do that?!" I said bewildered as I take a lollipop from the pile he gave me. He just shrugged and went back to picking flowers. Then I realized something.

,"What is your name?" He then replied.

"... Sukoshi."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"You too."

Kagome POV

Aw. Their getting along very well. I don't know what happened but they acted like best friends already. Still he looks like Inuyasha. Maybe he's a relative? That one stripe. I wonder if he is a demon?

I noticed the food was ready and placed them on a plate. (I don't care what food it is. It's food.)

I notice that everyone else was awake. I rose an eyebrow when I saw Inuyasha staring at the boy with confusion. I just shook my head ignoring him. Oh no. I'm not just gonna forget! He's gonna pay. I evilly laugh thinking about all of the possibilities I could do to him. ( Not what you think people!)

3rd Pov

About an hour has past and everyone was getting ready to travel again. Kagome had kept Sukoshi with her. The child was very reserved for a demon. Especially they don't have the obsession with flowers. Though that doesn't mean it is not a good thing. Actually it was great.

Sukoshi would hold onto Kagome. Afraid of everyone else except for Shippo and herself. The others however especially Inuyasha have sadly been ignoring him. She could've sworn she saw some sadness but more of a aura around Sukoshi. That made her pity him. It also made her angry yet she doesn't know why.

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" She just received nods. Why are they acting this way.? They are changing because of a child is with them?! How dare they!

Sango's POV (always wanted to do that again)

Kohaku. He reminds me of Kohaku.

Miroku's POV

As if i'll take care of a brat. I'd rather it be a human than a demon. God. We don't need another Inuyasha around!

Inuyasha's POV

As if he's actually a true dog demon. It's impossible! He's just an offspring!

Third POV

Kagome glared at them as Shippo held Sukoshi. Unsure what was going on the two demon boys were frighten.

"I know what you're gonna say. Sukoshi is not coming."

"Kagome he's a child he shouldn't be anywhere near the battlefield-"

"Cut the bullshit Sango." The others were stunned at her language. Shippo looked confused.

"What do you mean? Why can't Sukoshi stay?" Sukoshi looked down in shame. He was being underestimated again. Though this time they don't have weapons.

"...it's okay I will leave." He spoke holding back tears. He had to be strong yet he was gentle as a flower. He was unsure why but when he gets hurt he cries. When he talks to someone he shyly speaks. He couldn't help it it was just how he felt.

"No. You are staying. Even if you have demon blood. You're still a child and I'm not taking any objections!" Kagome took out her bow and arrows. Which shocked everyone.

"Even if I have to use force..."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **Hello readers! If you have read my first version of Sukoshi then you could tell right now that the first chapter is different.**

 **First of all it is more descriptive and the chapter is longer and the end of the chapter is different. The end of the chapter ends differently but don't worry about that! I repeat do not worry. I'm just adding more events and dramatic effects but you will find out it is just the same nevertheless so don't flame or at least yet. Thanks for reading!**

 **Just some author's notes,**

 **Msanime1117**


End file.
